


clips n emails

by cadylee



Series: dreamnap oneshots from tumblr prompts and random hcs from ali [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Being an Idiot (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadylee/pseuds/cadylee
Summary: dream often finds himself drowned in work and this means barely any sleep and accidentally ignoring sapnap (he makes it up to him though)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnap oneshots from tumblr prompts and random hcs from ali [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085624
Kudos: 155





	clips n emails

Sapnap knocked on the door of his boyfriend’s office, not waiting for a response before opening the door just a little, peering inside. “Babe?”

He found Dream sitting at his computer, long blond hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, fingers flying and mouse clicking as he stressed over editing the new video they had recorded. Between the hyperfocus and the headset over his ears, Dream hadn’t even noticed Sapnap’s presence. Sapnap walked into the room, making his way to Dream and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Holy fuck!” Dream exclaimed, jumping due to his boyfriend startling him. He glanced at Sapnap briefly before returning to his screen. “Don’t scare me like that, Sapnap,” he muttered, a hand coming up to rub his tired eyes. “Did you need something?”

“Jus’ wanted to see you,” Sapnap mumbled, leaning down to rest his head on the edge of the chair and Dream’s shoulder. “You’ve been in here all day.”

“I’m busy. Don’t distract me right now,” He replied, not noticing how harsh his tone had come off. Sapnap did.

“Oh, okay,” He said softly, giving Dream a gentle kiss on the head before leaving the office, searching for a way to ignore the hurt that bubbled up in his chest.

-

Sapnap allowed two lonely hours to pass before he returned to Dream’s office, not bothering to knock this time. He knew Dream wasn’t paying enough attention to hear him anyway. Not wanting to immediately upset him, he pulled up a spare chair, sitting near Dream rather than touching him. He simply watched the monitors as Dream multitasked between editing, responding to emails, and reviewing designs for upcoming merch releases. His boyfriend did do an amazing amount of work everyday, and it was admirable; but this meant Sapnap wasn’t a priority.

“Hey, Dream,” Sapnap said softly, moving the chair over just enough to have the ability to rest his head against Dream’s arm.

“You can’t do that,” Dream said bluntly, slightly shifting to free his arm from under Sapnap’s head, causing the younger of the two to frown. He gave a slight nod, returning to just watching Dream work.

“Have you eaten anything? It’s almost seven and I don’t think I’ve seen you leave your office since you walked in here this morning,” Sapnap questioned, worried for his boyfriend.

“I’m fine. I’ll eat when I’m done, but I keep getting distracted.”

Oh.

Sapnap knew he was referring to the multiple times that day he had checked on Dream, but who could blame him? Dream hadn’t eaten and he looked like hell. He wanted Dream to take a break.

Call it selfish if you will, but Sapnap wanted Dream to take a break so he could have some attention. He had completely ignored Sapnap all day; the only things he said to Sapnap were condescending at best. He knew it was just a byproduct from the stress he was feeling, but it still hurt. He couldn’t help but think that this was how Dream always felt about him, that the stress just allowed him to express it freely.

Attempting to push that thought out of his mind, he turned toward Dream and kissed his cheek, tapping Dream’s arm to get his attention. It worked, Dream turning to actually look at Sapnap for what was likely the first time that day. Sapnap gave Dream a small smile. “Hey.”

“What do you need, Sapnap?” Boy, did his boyfriend sound irritated.

“Wanted a kiss,” Sapnap said quietly, looking down rather than looking at his boyfriend. Dream leaned slightly, barely touching his lips to Sapnap’s before consuming himself in his work again. He felt himself shatter. Dream wouldn’t even take ten seconds away from his work to even show Sapnap the slightest of attention. He fled the room, not wanting Dream to notice the oncoming tears. Of course, he didn’t notice. Not when there were clips to edit and emails to return.

Sapnap entered their bedroom, pulling Dream’s hoodie off of the top of his dresser before slipping it on and sitting in their bed. It provided some level of comfort, but not enough to erase how unwanted he felt. Dream was by no means a very affectionate person, but he rarely turned Sapnap away to the point that he didn’t even feel welcome in Dream’s office. Sapnap, on the other hand? He loved all the affection he could possibly get and was about as clingy as one person could be; that was why this hurt so much.

Sapnap scrolled through Twitter for an hour or so before the little nagging sadness in the back of his mind fully consumed him, tears pricking his eyes again before spilling over. Wracked with the feeling he wasn't good enough, Sapnap pulled the hood of his boyfriend’s hoodie up and tugged the strings, hiding himself in it as he laid down, pulling the blanket up and crying until he was no longer awake.

-  
When Sapnap woke up the next morning, he noticed two things; one, he needed to wash his face and two, Dream wasn’t in bed with him. He pushed away the bitter taste that left in his mouth, slowly getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom for a shower.

After getting dressed, Sapnap walked to Dream’s office and opened the door. Dream had fallen asleep while working, head laying on his keyboard. From prior experience, Sapnap knew that Dream was definitely sore. Poor thing.

Maybe, in some backwards way, it was some sort of karma for how he had treated Sapnap yesterday. After all, he had made Sapnap feel extremely unwanted. Call it sadistic if you will, but he kind of wanted to laugh.

“Hey, babe,” Sapnap said softly, gently shaking Dream’s arm with his hand in an attempt to wake his boyfriend. Dream jumped slightly, lifting his head up to look at Sapnap.

“Ow, fuck- hey, did you need something?” Dream asked, voice laced with sleep.

“Wanted to check on you,” Sapnap said, earning a slight frown from Dream.

“You woke me up after I stayed up half the night working for no reason?” Dream asked, Sapnap immediately getting defensive.

“I didn’t want you to be in that awkward position any longer! It wasn’t for no reason-”

“I’m fine. You had no reason to wake me up,” he mumbled, standing up, his neck, admittedly, hurting quite a lot. He ran a hand through his long hair, exiting the office and shutting himself in the bathroom, leaving Sapnap on his own. 

Dream really didn’t care, it seemed. This had marked nearly twenty-four hours of Sapnap simply annoying Dream, and he was about ready to break. Eventually, he found himself back in bed under the covers. Pulling them over his head, he couldn’t help but cry once more, feeling all of his bottled up emotions as he listened to the gentle noises of the shower running. 

Fifteen minutes passed, Sapnap still under the blankets as Dream walked in, getting dressed. At first, he thought Sapnap was sleeping. Then he heard the soft sniffles that he knew only occurred when Sapnap was crying.

“Baby?” Dream called softly, pulling his wet hair into a ponytail before approaching his boyfriend, gently pulling the covers back to reveal a puffy-eyed Sapnap. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, now you care,” Sapnap mumbled, voice laced with an element of sarcasm that was obviously hiding pain.

“What?”

“You’ve made it clear all I do is annoy and upset you. Please, just leave me alone. Go finish your work or whatever,” Sapnap spat, turning and facing the wall, back turned toward Dream.

“Woah, Sap- you never annoy me. Why would you even say that?” Dream asked, a hand reaching for Sapnap’s arm and resting on it, his boyfriend shaking it off.

“You haven’t paid any attention to me. You wouldn’t take a single break from your computer to even have one conversation with me.”

Oh. Has Dream really been that distant? He hadn’t noticed. This seemed to be a pattern that came up all too often; Dream would get work piled on him, Sapnap would get pushed to the back burner and feel hurt, and then they’d be in this exact position. Every time this happened, Dream would promise himself it would change. And yet, they always ended up back at square one.

“I’m sorry, Sapnap. I really do try to take breaks, it’s just hard. C’mere,” Dream said, holding his arms out toward Sapnap, who slowly sat up before quickly wrapping his arms around Dream, squeezing his boyfriend like he was determined to never let go.

Dream gave Sapnap a gentle kiss to the top of his head, rubbing gentle circles into his boyfriend’s back. It was nice. Sapnap was nice. Dream could hardly believe that he had the audacity to turn Sapnap away. He was absolutely perfect.

“‘m sorry I kept bothering you,” Sapnap mumbled into Dream’s shirt.

“You weren’t bothering me. I was just being a dick. I love you,” Dream reassured, voice just as soft as their gentle touches.

“I love you too, Dream,” Sapnap whispered before he felt a hand come up to play with his dark hair. Sapnap leaned into the contact, humming in approval before pulling away and meeting eyes with Dream, giving his boyfriend a genuine smile.

“Do you need something?” Dream teased, Sapnap simply rolling his eyes in response. 

“Yeah, you,” Sapnap said softly, a hand resting on the back of Dream’s head as the two closed the gap between them, lips meeting in a gentle kiss that said more than hushed apologies ever could. Yes, Dream often found himself drowned with work. Yes, it did mean he unintentionally ignored his boyfriend. But Dream always found a way to make it up to Sapnap.

And if Dream could do that, Sapnap was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos n comments!!  
> twt: cxdylee
> 
> i really dont like this so idk if ill keep it up. felt rushed and not great but its been finished in my drafts for weeks.


End file.
